Trapped
by southerncrossgirl
Summary: Tony is trapped in an elevator with Ducky who is at his loquacious best.


**Disclaimer:** The show NCIS and its charcters do not belong to me. They are the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS, Paramount and whomever else I may have omitted.

A/N – This was a little something I sent to another list a while ago. I found it again and thought I'd share it here. For some reason it won't justify

'Night all,' Tony DiNozzo waved to Kate and Gibbs. 'See ya Monday.'  
  
'Night Tony,' Kate called, Gibbs was on the phone and didn't even look up.  
  
'Yeah night Tony,' DiNozzo shook his head as he headed towards the elevator. 'Enjoy the game. Have a nice night. Enjoy your weekend. Gee thanks Gibbs I will, ' he muttered to himself. He was off to a major league ball game and after a rough week at work he was looking forward to unwinding and cheering on his team.  
  
He was just about to step into the elevator when he saw Ducky heading towards him quickly and waving his arm. 'Oh Tony hold on please,' Mallard was breathless by the time he ducked into the elevator. 'Thank you,' he managed to say.  
  
'Hey no probs,' Tony grinned at him, 'You didn't have to run I would have held it for you.'  
  
Ducky nodded as the elevator started to descend and then there was a flickering of lights and an awful groaning sound as the elevator ground to a halt.  
  
'Oh No,' Tony couldn't believe it. "No, No, NO! Don't do this to me.' He started to push buttons. 'Come on, come on.'  
  
'I'm afraid doing that isn't going to help Tony,' Ducky shook his head sagely.  
  
'It can't hurt.

'You know,' Ducky folded his arms. 'We could be here for a while. I think it's a blackout.'  
  
'Don't say that,' Tony raked his hand through his hair.  
  
'What you're claustrophobic.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Oh well then you don't fancy being stuck with me in an elevator. Scared I'll launch into one of my so called boring stories,' a smile tugged at the corner of Ducky's mouth.  
  
'Yes, erh No,' Tony shook his head.  
  
'Ahh as I thought,' Ducky nodded. 'You know you and others just don't appreciate furthering your education, expanding your knowledge.'  
  
'Hey I watch the history channel and the biography channel that's educational,' Tony countered. 'I'm not stupid.'  
  
'Nobody said that you were.' Ducky smiled. 'You know you remind me of a young man that I once met in Sydney.'  
  
'Whoa you've been to Australia. Oh I love Aussie girls, I've heard that...'  
  
'Tony,' Ducky shook his head. 'You really do have a one track mind.'  
  
'Yeah,' Tony muttered. "Whatever!'  
  
'Now back to this young man I knew in Sydney, he was just like you in a lot of ways....'  
  
'Ducky I don't want to hear this, really I don't.'  
  
'I don't think you have much choice do you Agent DiNozzo,' Ducky grinned. He had a captive audience and he was going to make the most of it.

'......... And that is why young Michael Tanner although he really wouldn't be so young now, reminds me of you, or rather you of he,' Ducky finally finished his story exactly forty five minutes later. 'Tony,' Ducky looked at DiNozzo with concern for the younger man was slumped on the floor with a glassy look in his eyes. Are you all right?'  
  
'Huh,' Tony looked up. 'Yeah, fine Ducky.' he muttered. 'Do you ever come up for air.' Ducky had literally talked non stop the entire time and hardly drawn a breath.  
  
Before Ducky could reply there was a grinding sound and the elevator started to move. 'At last.' Tony looked at his watch and quickly got to his feet. 'I can still make the game if I hurry.'  
  
'Oh you wouldn't like to hear another story,' Ducky chuckled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Tony racing out without a goodbye.  
  
'Whoa Ducky what did you do to Tony,' Abby grinned at him as Mallard stepped out of the elevator. 'He took off like the devil was on his tail,' she paused. Oh wait a minute. You two were stuck in that elevator together right!'  
  
'Absolutely right dear Abby,' Ducky replied. 'As for why young Anthony took off in such a rush I'm not exactly sure. Must have been something I said, I guess. Good night,' he nodded before heading towards the exit.  
  
'Yeah,' Abby chuckled as she watched him go. 'I just bet it was Ducky, I just bet it was.'

End


End file.
